In recent years, in the field of information processing technology, a file server is known. A file server is a computer configured to provide a file stored in a storage device within the server to a client. A client is a computer that makes use of file services provided by the file server. A file is a set of data recorded on a storage device with which an OS (Operating System) performs inputting and outputting and mention is made of a program file, which is a set of commands that a computer can execute, a data file to record information created by a user of the computer, etc.
The file stored in the file server can be accessed from a plurality of clients, and therefore, it is possible for the file server to completely manage data accessed by a plurality of clients in a sharing manner.
The file server performs processing to accumulate a history of download of a file stored in the storage device by a client, and also performs processing to check an update history of the file stored within the server by polling.
There is a case where a relay server that relays communication between a file server and a client is connected therebetween. The relay server relays communication between the file server and the client by connecting with the Internet in place of the client in an internal network that does not connect with the Internet directly. The relay server performs history accumulation to accumulate a history of download of a file from the file server by a client. Further, the relay server notifies the client of history update information at a timing when a request to check the history update is made from the client.